Reconciliation of Hearts
by apol
Summary: Another sap fic of mine. Again, this is a 1XR story and an AU. Please read and review. Heero and Relena gave new nicknames for each other when they were little......


I'

I'm so happy that I have created another fic! Hope you guys will enjoy this one even if its short...

Another AU and and OOC Heero Yuy in here. 

Standard Disclaimer Applies.

Reconciliation of Hearts

Two kids at the age of five were playing at a park. One of them has a honey-blonde hair that shined like gold under the sun's rays, perfectly matching her cream-colored skin. The other one has an unruly dark brown hair, his skin was a little darker than his companion.

"Choco-baby, I'm tired besides I have to go home before mama gets mad." The honey-blonde girl called him by the nickname she gave him.

'Choco-baby' gave her a small smile. "Sure Honey-sweet!" Then he noticed that her back was wet due to sweat for they have been playing all day. "Your back is wet. Let's exchange sweaters." He removed his blue sweater and offered it to 'Honey-sweet'. She took her white sweater off and wore the blue sweater. 'Choco-baby' wore her white sweater.

"You said that it's wet, why did you wore it?"

"It's alright with me. I'm used to it. Come on, I gotta bring you back." He grabbed her hand and together they walked towards the hotel. As they approached main entrance of the hotel, the dark brown haired boy stopped. "I'm not allowed inside. Go in and I'll see you tomorrow."

Honey-sweet smiled and kissed him in the cheek. "Bye Adin!"

Adin blushed, at his tender age his heart learned to love the little girl. "Bye, Relena-chan!" He watched as she went to the stairs towards her room...

Next day, Adin came back to the hotel to play with Relena again. He saw a limo parked in front of the hotel and some bags were placed at the back of the limo. His eyes widened in fear, knowing what is happening. He went to the door of the limo and banged it. "Relena-chan! Relena-chan!"

The window opened . Relena's head popped out and she reached her small hand towards Adin. "Choco-baby!" She was crying for she would never see him again. "Come with us! I want him to come with us!!" Relena now was in tantrums.

Her mother was trying to pull Relena back inside. "No sweetie, he belongs here. Butler, please remove the boy from my daughter."

A butler came and removed the linked hands of Adin and Relena. He pushed the boy aside which made him fall on the ground with a bruised knee. The limo started to drive away. Adin stood up and followed the limo, forgetting his bruised knee. He ran as fast as he could and reached his hand out. "Honey-sweet! Don't leave me!!!"

Relena extended her arms outside, trying to reach her 'Choco-baby'. "Adin! Adin! Save me!"

Adin was exhausted and he fell to the ground once more, bruising his other knee. He stayed on the ground and cried for another great loss that he experienced once again in his life. His ears and heart could hear the pleas of his 'Honey-sweet' but he could move no more. "Relena-chan, forgive me. I promise that I'll find you someday..." 

Relena bolted up from her bed. She's having the nightmare once again. A soft knock on the door was heard and her head turned towards it. "Who is it?"

"It's me your brother. Are you ok, sis?"

Relena closed her eyes and sighed. "Yeah I'm fine. What brings you here?"

"Well, you're almost late to school, young lady."

She looked at the clock and her eyes widened in realization. "I'll be downstairs in five minutes." She stood up quickly and made a run to her bathroom.

She stepped out of her own limo and headed towards the school's main entrance. Upon entering, all the noises in the school's corridor suddenly stopped and turned towards the eighteen year old honey-blonde girl. 

She was the most admired girls in that university. At her age, she already attained a body that has the perfect curves and the beauty that could match any goddess that most of the girls want to have. Even though Relena has all that assets, she remained single for her interest at the boys in her school was totally zero. They are only interested in her beauty, body and wealth. She concentrated on her studies for she wanted to be like her brother, a known lawyer in the whole world for his intelligence and unbreakable record in winning cases. Besides, her heart was still longing for her 'Choco-boy.' 

Suddenly, the bell rang and Relena silently thanked the bell for the students that was staring or ogling her while ago was now rushing to their own classes. She went to her own class and sat down at a desk near the window. This was her favorite spot because everytime she is bored, she would just look outside and stare at the trees.

"Class, listen." She turned her attention to their teacher. "I would like you to meet your new classmate." 

A young man with unruly dark brown hair and prussian blue eyes came into the class. The girls gasped at the beauty he had, uncomparable to any boy in the school. He looked around the classroom and stared at a girl with light blue eyes, sitting near the window. "My name is Heero Yuy. I'm pleased to meet you."

Relena continued to stare at him._ Could he be...no, he has a different name_. Her chest seems to constrict as they both continue to stare at each other.

"Mr. Yuy, you could sit there." She pointed at the seat next to Relena. He walked towards it and sat down. Relena couldn't move and tried to hid her shaking hands. "Class, I'm not lecturing today for the teachers have a meeting. I'm just going to give you a seatwork and please behave." She wrote something on the board and left the room.

Relena retrieved her book and opened it. When she was about to get her pen at the side of her table, Heero placed his hand over hers and looked at her. 

"Hi, I'm Heero Yuy. What is your name?"

She looked at him nervously. "I'm Relena, Relena Peacecraft."

Heero smiled. _I finally found you._ _You've grown so beautiful. _"Um...I know that I may be too fast but...uh...could I invite you for dinner tonight?" He said quitely so that the others wouldn't hear what he said.

"Uh...yes...sure. What time?" 

"I'll pick you up at six. Could you give me your address?" Slowly, he removed his hand from hers as if carressing it.

Relena nodded and tore a small piece from her notebook and wrote down her address. She gave it to Heero.

"Thank you. See you tonight."

The clock hit six. A knock on the Peacecraft's mansion was heard. Relena came running down in her flowered spaghetti dress above her knee and opened the door slowly. There was Heero Yuy, standing at the doorway at 6 pm sharp. He was so handsome in his long-sleeved blue polo and khaki pants. His hands was behind him, trying to hide something.

"Um...come in."

"I want to give you something first." From his back, he retrieved a big teddy bear wearing a white sweater.

Relena's face brightened with excitement. She has never recieved a bear, as big as this and wearing a white sweater. Suddenly, she stood froze. _Wait...a white sweater. This looks familiar._ Relena looked staright into Heero's eyes. "Choco-baby, is that you?"

Heero nodded. "Yes my Honey-sweet."

Relena cried and embraced Heero with all her might. Heero returned the embrace and wept on her shoulder. Both felt happiness for they were on each other's arms once again. This time, Heero will never let her go...

aaahhh!!! sap again! geez...hope you people liked this. thanks again for reading!

Heero: I feel like I'm a sugarcane, full of sweetness!

-_-;

If you have any comments, questions or suggestions. Please write them to me at [][1]heerorelena@edsamail.com.ph

   [1]: mailto:heerorelena@edsamail.com.ph



End file.
